My Angel Forever
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: AU: James is a vampire who by chance walks into the Land Of Angels. He is taken back by one female angel in particular. JUCY! Dashings of jendall, carlexa and lomille sprinkled in. Rating will change later. Some characters will be ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy will be ooc for the majority of this story. Had this idea in my head for a while now. Well here it is.**

* * *

On Earth there are many more species than just humans- the rest just live along side. There are your werewolves, witches, vampires and angels. All have their own ways in which to live. But if there's one thing they all have in common, they all have to live on Earth with the main population of humans.

In the forests on the edge of Los Angeles live a family of vampires. Along with the rest of the vampires they try to keep a low profile in case of the humans finding out about them. In the family there is Carlos Garcia, Officer Garcia, Kendall Knight and James Diamond. They may not all be blood related but they care for each other as if they are. Kendall and Carlos were with their girlfriends Jo and Alexa along with the rest of the family. The couples were flirting and cuddling on the couch as the film on the T.V played. Jo was leaning on Kendall's chest while Carlos was feeding Alexa strawberries. It was fair to say James was disgusted with all the loving that was going on. He made a disgusted face which the others saw.

"James. If you have a problem just say it." Kendall said.

"It's not that I have a problem, it's just that I don't want to be in the middle of this...orgy going on." James complained.

"Oh come on. We are not having sex we are just being romantic. It's not our fault you're in the room." Carlos disagreed.

"You know what James you're just jealous. You're jealous of the fact that me and Carlos have stable girlfriends who love us and you have no one. If you want a girl go out and get one of those blonde, cheap slags you like to hang around with." Kendall argued. With that James became mad, and with the anger vampires get thirsty for blood. He stared at all of them before getting his leather jacket and leaving the house slamming the back door behind him.

James power walked into the woods behind his house in hope to find an animal to suck blood from. He would prefer human blood but he can't do that in broad daylight at 3pm. The more he walked the thicker the forest became. Here is where there are some werewolves but they keep themselves to themselves. The trees were a dark green colour and the ground is made of moss and mud.

He started to venture deeper into the woods looking for blood until he had gone further than ever before. There were parts of the forest that were new to him. He had never gone so deep into the woods that the large trees started to block out the sunlight. As he was getting used to the lack of sun the trees started to thin out. James took no notice of this until he realised that the mud and moss ground started to grow grass, then daisies. It was as if after hunting in practically no light, the sky became brighter than ever before. As his curiosity became stronger the urge for blood practically disappeared. He kept walking until there were no more trees in the forest in front of him. This was when he wasn't in the forest he knew anymore. He took in his surroundings as there were now flowers growing in the soil and butterflies hovering about. This new place he had discovered was beautiful.

As he started to move again he started to see people and as he got closer he saw children playing and a woman standing by a fountain. Because he had come to the conclusion that he was definitely not in the forest anymore he decided to ask the woman where his was. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me."

As she turned around James felt his body freeze up. The woman was a beautiful brunette with chocolate eyes. She had a cute button nose and pink plump lips. She was wearing a white flowy dress with white plimsoles.

"Are you okay?" The young woman asked making James escape his trance.

"Umm actually I think I'm lost." James answered.

After looking James up and down she came back with, "You're not from here are you."

"Is that obvious?" James jokingly asked.

"Well you are not dressed like everyone else here."

"Do I not look good?" He asked getting defensive.

"No you look...great." She admitted. After a moment of silence James spoke.

"You're not human are you." He interrogated. She seemed hesitant to answer. "Don't worry. I'm not human. I'm a vampire."

"I'm an angel." She confessed.

"Wow." James said gobsmacked.

"Haven't you heard of us?"

"Yes but I never knew you lived here on earth. The only times I've heard of angles was when my Mother read me bed time stories when I was little. She would tell me tales of angels looking after people and and this one story of a vampire falling in love with an angel. She also said how they are the most beautiful race. I must agree with her on that one." The girl blushed at James' compliment.

"I'm Lucy."

"Hi I'm James." Unsure whether to hug her he decided to give her a handshake.

"Why are you here James?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not really sure. My family pissed me off so I went for a walk but then I ended up here. I never knew the Land of Angels was at the back of the vampire's forest."

"Well usually people wouldn't see us. They woukd be able to walk through here and not see any of this. For a non-angel to come here there needs to be a specific reason. That's why I'm shocked you're here."

"I can't think of any reason I would have to be allowed here though."

"You may not know yet but it will come to you. Would you like me to show you around." She asked to which James nodded as he would never say no to spending time with such a beautiful angel.

They walked off together and James was fascinated by this whole new world. How did no one know this was all at the back of the woods.

"Hey Lucy what's that?" He queried as they were looking at a bit of land with benches in the ground.

"That's where our marriges take place. Unlike human weddings where they can take years to plan, all we need is a days notice to tell the vicar and we will get married here."

As they kept walking a brunette girl with curly hair shouted out to Lucy.

"Lucy you pulled! And you got a sexy one too." She flirted.

"That's enough Camille. This is James. He is a vampire."

"Oooo a vampire. You know there are rumours about you lot. About how you have 12 inch dicks and can fuck as fast as you can run." Camille seductively whispered in his ear.

"Okaayyy and that was Camille." Lucy said as she hurried them away from her. "Sorry about that. Her parents don't really let her talk to boys so when she gets the chance it's easy to say she's a bit dirty."

"Don't worry about it. You know what I should be getting home now but we should meet up again. Maybe for a picnic." James offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Let me give you my number." She said as she got out her phone. Once they had exchanged numbers James went to say goodbye.

"It's been really good meeting you." James said as he took her small frame and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nestled his head in her hair as she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a good minute as they just took in each others scents and memorised each others bodies. When they pulled away Lucy said goodbye and then James went on his way with the image of his stunning angel Lucy on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As James entered his house he went towards his brothers with his good mood.

"You look happy but you don't have sex hair." Kendall informed.

"Are you trying to say I'm only happy when I get my leg over?" James asked.

"I'm not trying to say it. I'm saying it as a matter of fact. But how come you're so happy."

"You are never going to believe me but I found the land of the angels."

"What/No way/Oh my God." Were the responses of the boys and their girlfriends. "Where?" Carlos asked.

"At the back of the forest. If you keep on going the trees will die down and the ground will start to grow daisies. Oh guys it's so beautiful there. It's as if the sun shines brighter and the birds sing in better tune."

"So you're happy because you found a new place. You sound like you're a kid again." Carlos claimed.

"No. There was this girl."

"Let me guess. Skinny, blonde, up for anything."

"No. How dare you." James said offended but not because they were offending his taste in girls but because they think Lucy is like any of his slutty exes. "Her name is Lucy. Ohh my Lucy. She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my entire life. She has long brown hair and plump lips and a flawless face. I think she's chinese but I felt rude to ask."

"Did she talk like this?" Carlos said doing a really bad chinese accent.

"No she sounds like me and you and I think what you just did was racist."

"That was not racist. Being racist is if I were to squint my eyes."

"Anyway...I got her number so I'm going to plan to meet up with her again."

"When you do meet would you like us to leave? Because last time we heard a little too much." Kendall explained.

"Could you stop suggesting that I'm a sex addict!" James yelled. "For once in my life I don't care about how tight a pussy is or if a mouth can stretch enough to fit my cock in it. I really want things to work between me and Lucy and besides she's an angel. I can't see her doing anything sexual."

"Alright dude calm down. You know we care about you we're just messing with you." Carlos insisted.

"I know. It's just everything you say about me only dating slutty blondes is true but I want to change. Most guys my age are in relationships or married with kids. And I'm here single with no one. It isn't like I want to be lonely my whole life. I want to find someone to grow old with and when we get older we can buy a place in the countryside where our kids and grandkids can stay."

"Oh James. One day you are going to make a girl very lucky. You have so much love and care in you to share with someone special and I know one day you are going to be happy like how me and my Kenny are." Jo said comforting James.

"Thank you Jo. It's nice to be reasured. But I don't know what to do now. I want us to go out on a date but if I text her so soon after leaving her will she think I'm desperate?"

"I'm sure not. She'll just think that she left you with such a good impression of herself that you want to meet her again. And trust me anytime with you she will treasure."

"Hey hey hey I'm still here. If you think James is so amazing why don't you dump me and go out with him." Kendall questioned.

"Because he's not my type. Besides, I couldn't be with him when I only have you on my mind." Jo cooed. The couple then began to kiss and James took it as his cue to leave and start planning.

Upstairs in his room he sat down on his queen sized bed and took out his phone. He started to compose a new message which said **_Hey Lucy. It's James._** But then he questioned himself as to why he would say it's him when she already has his number in her phone. And there was the question of how many kisses to put at the end of the message, or if he put any at all. If he only puts 1 then maybe she'll think that he just wants to be friends but if he puts more maybe Lucy will think he's eager. Putting his doubts to one side James quickly wrote _**Heya. I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow. We could go out for a picnic or something. If you are busy or don't want to come just say. James x **_and pressed send before he could change his mind. He then threw his phone onto the other side of the bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. In his grand, spacious bedroom hanged a crystal chandelier in the centre of the room. This fitted in with the theme as his bed, wardrobe and chest of draws were black with diamond detailing on it. Ontop of the drawers he had a 32" black lcd tv and had black curtains and white carpet. From his bedroom lead onto the en-suite. This again had black and white tiles which surrounded the walls as the floor had big black tiles with diamond specs on them. His Jacuzzi bathtub and separate shower were big enough for two people but James had only ever shared them with himself. His whole personal living space screamed elegance.

Moments after the text was sent James got a received a reply as if she was waiting for him to text her. **_I'm free tomorrow. Do I need to bring anything? X_** James replied with **All you need to bring is your beautiful body full of life x **He started to get excited as his date with Lucy was coming to life. **_Where do you want to meet? x_** She asked him to which he replied with **Look for me on the outskirts of the Land Of The Angels x **James went over to one of his drawers and got out a notepad and pen. He started to write down things we would need to buy such as food, soda, candles. He was definitely going to make this date the romantic he has ever organised.

* * *

The following morning James woke bright and early and had a shower and ate cereal. He was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the news on his iPad in his pyjamas with his hair still wet when Mr. Garcia came down.

"Gosh you're up early son." He commented.

"Well today is going to be an eventful day. I need to get organised and ready."

"Oh yes I forgot you are going out on a date with an angel."

"Could you give me some advice? I really want this to go well."

"Well." Mr Garcia began. "All you need to do is be yourself. Don't lie to her because if she doesn't like the real you she isn't worth it. And don't rush her to do stu she doesn't want to do. But I know you James and I love you as if you are my blood related son. You are confident and smart. You get that from your mother. She was one hell of a woman who only had it her way, but you know she was only like that because she cared about you."

"Do you think she would be proud of me?"

"James, I know she would. She's looking down right now and and must feel so proud of what a great man you have become. Same goes for your father too. No matter what happens they will always be with you in here." Mr Garcia said as he placed his hand on James heart.

"Thank you." James said choking up. He never really discussed his parents since their passing 5 years ago.

* * *

As Lunch time neared James was getting ready to leave with this picnic basket in hand. James quickly went to the front door to where the coat hooks were and zipped up his jacket. The occupants of the house had already assumed he left so started talking about him.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet. For all we know this could just be a 6 day fling.' Mr. Garcia reasoned.

"But what if it isn't. What if he is in with this angel for the long haul?"

"Then we shall address that situation when it arises." James was curious as to what they were suggesting to one another but as he didn't particularly want to know he opened the door and left silently.

As James got closer to the land of the Angels he chose a spot which was near a tree but wasn't in the shade as it was a nice day outside. He layed out the picnic blanket and lighted up a few tea candles around the area to add some ambiance to the date. He waited for 5 minutes and was starting to think he had been stood up until he saw the silhouette of a person coming towards him. He stood up and became face to face with her.

"Heya." Lucy greeted.

"Hi." James said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Once they pulled away he invited her to sit down on the blanket.

"Oh James I wasn't expecting this. You shouldn't have."

"It's my pleasure. I wanted it to be special so I went a bit overboard." James said trying to sound casual when inside he was fresking out. Even though they are no longer hugging he could still smell her blood. When they first met James' curiosity took over any other emotion so he didn't notice the scent of Lucy's blood but now it's all he can focus on. If she was anyone else, human or angel, he would take her to an alleyway, knock her unconscious and dig his fangs into her neck and suck her blood; devouring the taste of it and drinking it until there was none left. Just a body with 2 little holes on her neck.

James tried to act natural but that wasn't easy as his mind was only on one thing.

"James are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Now lets eat. I wasn't sure what sort of food you like so I brought a selection."

"Oh I'm not a fussy eater I'll eat anything. James, would you find it rude if I asked you about being a vampire?"

"No. Ask away." James said taking a gulp of soda from a can to remove the lump in his throat.

"Well, do you like the taste of blood or do you only drink it because you have to. I only ask this because you know when you cut your finger and you put it in your mouth, you can taste it and it isn't pleasant."

"Blood tastes fantastic depending on the animal or human. Humans who smoke, are alcoholics or do heavy drugs have sour blood and it's disgusting. But for the majority of people blood tastes really good. But then, there are those people whose blood you can smell when you are near them and you physically can't hold yourself back. Your level of resistance boils down to nil." James' breath hitched as he inhaled more of Lucy's delicious scent. "They sing to you. You want nothing more than to devour them. Bite into their neck hard and suck the blood out of them. You ignore their screams of agony as the are being killed as in that moment all that matters is their taste filling your mouth."

"Wow." Lucy muttered as she was eating a sausage roll. "Do your fangs only come out when you feed?"

"Not only when we feed but also when we become angry, but they sort of link together. Our eyes also turn red too. They go red when we are angry or drinking human blood and they go golden when we drink animal blood."

"What about your skin. Because in twilight Edward's skin went all shiny when he was in the sun but you're fine."

"Is your knowledge of vampires all based on twilight?" James commented.

"Hey don't judge." Lucy argued.

"Well it depends on the vampire's skin. I've been blessed with skin more like human's where I can tan."

"But how do you work? Because it must be hard trying not to be found that you're a vampire. Unless you don't work."

Not wanting to look vain James partially lied about his job. "I do a bit of modeling here or there but nothing major."

"Ooooooo well I must say you do look like the modeling type."

"What do you mean like that?" James asked.

"You know. You're tall, got good hair, you've got lots of muscle and you're toned." Lucy said as she reached out to touch his forearm. "You really are handsome."

"And you're beautiful." James purred. He then as gently as he could lifted Lucy from her spot on the blanket and placed her on his lap. His fingers ran through her hair and he rested his forehead on the side of her head. The smell of her blood filled all of his sences once again. James' fingertips left her hair as he felt her thin arms and soft hands. He rubbed his nose on the side of her head near her ear and hair. Lucy, not haiving any idea what she was doing to him, just thought that he was flirting so she took out her phone to take some pictures of them. When he noticed their image on her phone screen he planted a light kiss on her cheek, with that came the sound effect of a camera snapping from her phone.

"My Lucy. You're so _fucking_ beautiful." James growled. He took her long hair and moved it to the other shoulder leaving him with her bare neck. Just the look of her pale, untouched skin made his fangs come out. He moved his lips onto the pale skin that was bared before him. With his arms wrapped around her small frame me let his lips move up and down her neck. Lucy leaned back into his body, consumed in pleasure. He began to lightly graze his teeth over her skin.

"James can you stop please?" Lucy asked becoming uncomfortable with James' level of intimacy. Ignoring Lucy's pleas, James kept on teasing his teeth over her skin while grasping her tighter. "James please." She begged and starting fidgeting And trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

James suddenly stopped all his actions as Lucy's pleas of desperation finally registered to him. "Oh my God. I am so sorry Lucy." James said quickly as apologetic words spilled out of his mouth. He hurried away from her until he was standing a good distance away from the blanket. "Lucy I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. _Well, I do_." James said muttering the last part under his breath.

"No James it's my fault. I'm not really used to intimacy so it was all too much to me. If I was anyone else I wouldn't of freaked out." Lucy admitted.

"No Lucy. Please do not blame yourself." James objected. "I...I'm a monster. You need to stay away from me. For your own safety." He then began to walk away in the direction of his home.

"No." She demanded as she started to walk after him but as soon as he noticed her walking after him he ran off at the speed at light and was in his back garden in a millisecond. In response she protracted her wings and transported herself to James, house and roughly landed on the decking in the garden.

"Woah." Was James automatic response to seeing her with her wings out. The feathers were the purest of whites and looked soft like as a kitten's fur. "Listen Luce, it's not that I don't like you because I do. I mean I _really_ do, but we're two very different species and I'm too dangerous for you. If you keep staying near me I can't promise you'll be safe."

"Maybe I want danger." Lucy seductively whispered; making a brazen move,as she moved closer to James, their faces getting closer to one another.

"You shouldn't tease a man." James growled back.

"Why not?"

"Because after a while he won't be able to resist." He said as their faces were a few centimetres from each other. "Have you ever kiss a guy before?" James curiously asked to which she shook her head.

"No I mean like a proper kiss."

"No."

"Why not?"

"James look at me. Who would want this?" She questioned.

"Me." James answered leaning in and took her lips with his. At first lucy was in shock but she soon relaxed and leaned up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As James felt Lucy become more confident her took his tongue and licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her hot, sweet cavern. To surprise her more he put his hands on the bottom of her thighs and picked her up, making her squeal. He sat them down on a sun lounger with her on his lap and moved his tongue around her mouth making her moan.

As they pulled away a line of drool connected them together but they didn't care as James wiped it away. He looked up and saw Lucy with her lips all red from James sucking them, her hair messed up and her wings were still out. He then said the perfect word to describe the moment they were in. "Ecstasy."

* * *

**Yo yo am I the only one that's noticed that whatever adver Nicole Scherzinger is in she always sounds like she's making a sex tape with all that moaning going on. I mean seriously at first it was just the herbal essences advert but now it's also on the Muller corner advert.**


End file.
